


Strike Back: Awal Kebangkitan

by LPS_GOB



Category: Original Work, Study Literature
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPS_GOB/pseuds/LPS_GOB
Summary: Disclaimer:Libretto has been written byAriri;who is assisted byAnu,Xana, andBakpau Niku.Our Libretto is inspired by one of the Indonesian wayang stories (which happens to be one of Indonesia's history);the story of Raden Wijaya, the founder of Majapahit Kingdom.Also, we made this for our entry inGrandi Opere Battaglia Chorus Battle!We gain no financial advantages by writing this libretto.





	Strike Back: Awal Kebangkitan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strike Back: A Begin is Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248229) by [LPS_GOB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPS_GOB/pseuds/LPS_GOB). 



> ****  
> Disclaimer:  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Libretto has been written by **Ariri;** who is assisted by **Anu** , **Xana** , and **Bakpau Niku**.
> 
> Our Libretto is inspired by one of the Indonesian wayang stories (which happens to be one of Indonesia's history); **the story of Raden Wijaya, the founder of Majapahit Kingdom**.
> 
> Also, we made this for our entry in **Grandi Opere Battaglia Chorus Battle**!
> 
>  
> 
> We gain no financial advantages by writing this libretto.
> 
>  

Diceritakan menurut Kitab Pararaton, di awal abad ke-13 Masehi, seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir dari buah cinta Raja Kerajaan Sunda Galuh dan putri dari Kerajaan Singhasari. Sebut  saja anak itu Ariri. Ia dibesarkan di salah satu rumah kecil yang berada di lingkungan Kerajaan Singhasari.

Ketika usia akil balig, Ariri lebih dikenal dengan gelar Raden yang bersandinng dengan namanaya. Pada zaman itu, Raden adalah salah satu gelar kebangsawanan yang populer.

Suatu ketika, karena suatu keadaan mendesak, membuat Ariri harus tinggal di dalam Kerajaan Singhasari dan menjadi salah satu prajurit di sana. Kerajaan Singhasari adalah kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh di daerah Jawa Timur, yang didirikan oleh raja pertamanya—yang seringkali diceritakan sebagai berandalan. Tak terduga pada saat itu Kerajaan Singhasari adalah Raja Suke, Ayah dari Ibunya Ariri.

Secara harafiah, Suke adalah pamannya Ariri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hingga suatu hari, sang Raja bersabda dan mendeklarasikan, bahwa Kerajaan Singhasari akan melakukan sebuah ekspedisi besar demi melebarkan sayap kekuasaan kerajaan hingga ke luar Pulau Jawa—bahkan Suke berambisius untuk menjadikan seluruh wilayah Nusantara berada dalam genggam kekuasannya. Suke memberikan nama ekspedisi besarnya sebagai Ekspedisi Palamayu.

Panglima Dextra, yang namanya diagungkan oleh masayarakat sebagai bawahan sang Raja yang tepercaya, ditunjuk oleh Raja Singhasari untuk memimpin ekspedisi yang amat penting guna tujuan Suke menuju garis kemenangan gemilan. Tentu adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi Dextra karena sudah diberi kepercayaan yang begitu besar dari sang pemilik takhta Kerajaan Singhasari.

“Saya akan pastikan Anda tidak merasa kecewa dengan pilihan Anda yang sudah menunjuk saya sebagai pemimpin pasukan ekspedisi ini,” Panglima pun sujud duduk lalu membungkuk sambil menyembah di depan sang Raja.

“Namun, dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia,” Dextra sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, “apakah keputusan Anda sudah bulat untuk tidak melibatkan Raden Ariri dalam ekspedisi ini?” sebuah nada heran melintang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengungan sejenak dikeluarkan oleh sang Raja, ia bertopang dagu, “sejujurnya, aku ingin melibatkannya juga dalam ekspedisi ini. Namun, sepertinya istana ini akan membutuhkan kemampuannya dalam berpedang, demi menjaga keamanan di sini selama setengah dari jumlah total prajurit yang kita punya.”

Mendapati semua kebingungannya kini sudah tak tertutup kalang kabut, Dextra mengangguk paham, “saya mengerti. Segala keputusan yang Anda buat adalah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kerajaan Singhasari.”

Seringai senang terpasang di wajah gagah Suke, “jikalau kalian sudah selesai melakukan persiapan, segeralah kalian pergi dan takhlukan Pulau Sumatra terlebih dulu.”

Maka segeralah para prajurit yang sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh sang Raja mempersiapkan jasmani dan rohani sesuai dengan permintaan Raja Suke. Mengangkat bendera pusaka kerajaan, dengan gelora semangat juang nan tinggi. Maju tak gentar akan segala dinding besar yang menghadang nanti. Ekspedisi Palamayu pun dimulai.

 

* * *

 

Ekspedisi Pamalayu dikabarkan berjalan sukses, bahkan hasil diluar ekspektasi. Banyak kerajaan yang berhasil ditakhlukkan, hasil jerih payah terbayar dengan manis. Bahkan kerajaan monarki seperti Kerajaan Dharmasraya pun berhasil ditumpaskan—entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal itu.

Di satu sisi, dikarenakan hingga saat ini ekspedisi yang dideklarasikan oleh Suke berjalan lancar, ia berencana untuk menggelarkan sebuah pesta kemenangan yang akan diadakan di kala ketika para pejuang di medan perang kembali dengan membawa piala kemenangan.

Sebuah keramaian persiapan pesta pun dapat bergema di lingkungan kerajaan. Para dayang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang untuk mendapatkan dan membawakan hal-hal yang diwajibkan ada dalam perayaan kemenangan—atau setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan Suke.

Sementara para dayang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan perayaan nanti, para prajurit yang sengaja diperintahkan untuk tetap diam dalam istana, kini sedang memasang lebar alat visualisasi dua kali lipat demi mendeteksi suatu keganjalan bahkan ke hal yang kasat mata sekalipun. Memastikan bahwa persiapan tidak diganggu oleh hal apapun. Sang Raden ikut andil dalam penjagaan ketat kerajaan.

Ariri ditugaskan untuk pasang mata dari atas puncak menara kerajaan, memastikan keadaan jauh dari bangunan kokoh yang dipijakinya aman. Namun sejauh mata memandang, mata elangnya tak menemukan sesuatu yang membuat pasang curiga.

Selagi berjaga, karena ia mulai merasa bosan dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, tanpa sadar membuat kelopak mata terpejam dalam beberapa waktu. Namun, segeralah ia membukakan kembali jalan visualisasinya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal bodoh itu—ia tak boleh menutup matanya walau sedetikpun.

Tak lama setelah berdebat dalam benak, Ariri menangkap suara samar langkah kaki yang bergemuruh. Kian lama suara sama itu kian memekakkan telinga. Segeralah matanya kembali menatap keluar, mencari asal sumber suara bising itu. Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya luar biasa diam membisu.

Kuda-kuda yang berlarian dengan kecepatan penuh dari arah utara istana. Kuda-kuda itu mempunyai penunggang; seseorang yang menggunakan baju besi dan membawa senjata berujung tajam. Sialnya bukan hanya satu orang yang terlihat seperti itu; semua pengunggannya terlihat sama.

Ariri lantas mendecih kesal, “sial.”

Dengan cekatan, lengan berisinya menarik sebuah tali tambang yang dikaitkan dengan sebuah lonceng emas besar nan berat. Karena ulahnya, membuat lonceng itu menggemakan bunyi nyaringnnya ke seluruh penjuru istana sebanyak lima kali—namun memang Ariri sengaja melakukan itu.

“Lonceng berbunyi lima kali. Artinya .... ada musuh yang menyerang istana!”

Sontak setelah salah seorang prajurit yang mengerti sinyal yang diberikan dari suara lonceng itu, persiapan pesta pun dibuat kacau.

Para dayang mulai berhamburan sambil memekikkan histeris ketakutannya, berlari mencari tempat perlindungan. Para prajurit yang berjaga kini mengambil senjata andalan masing-masing, berkumpul di luar gerbang istana. Segeralah para prajurit mau tak mau harus siap untuk terjun di medan pertumpahan darah demi tempat di mana mereka sudah mengabdi begitu lama.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua pasukan saling temu dari dua arah berbeda, kemudian saling adu kekuatan lewat setiap denting bilah pedang. Atmosfer mulai mencengkram. Suara-suara juang terus dikumandangkan. Darah mulai bersimbah, mewarnai suasana. Memperebutan dan mempertahankan adalah tema dari atmosfer yang dibuat secara mendadak itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, jumlah prajurit dari pihak musuk perlahan kian mengurang. Membuat prajurit Kerajaan Singhasari kian memamerkan semangat juang untuk segera menuntaskan perang perebutan kekuasaan itu.

Namun satu sisi, Ariri merasa ada sesuatu keganjalan—seperti ada suatu hal yang salah.

“Bukannya mereka berniat untuk merebut kekuasaan? Tapi apa iya musuh hanya mengirimkan armada sedikit ini—oh.”

Seolah menemukan jawaban dari kalang kebingungannya, lantas Ariri langsung memacu kakinya untuk berlari berlawanan dari rekan-rekan prajuritnya. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju istana—yang kini berhasil dibuat tak ada prajurit yang berjaga.

Hendaknya telapak kaki ingin menginjakkan di depan pintu gerbang istana nan kokoh, pendengarannya mendapati sebuah jeritran histeris nan melengking, diikuti oleh suara dentuman cukup keras. Hanya mendengar itu saja membuat Ariri yakin kalau sesuatu yang ia takutkan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat tangannya mendobrak paksa pintu kokoh, menerobos masuk ke dalam secepat mungkin, hendaknya ingin memeriksa suatu hal terbesar yang membuat jantungnya terpacu dalam adrenalin. Semakin kakinya melangkah cepat, seakan tubuhnya ditarik kuat oleh gravitasi sehingga membuat tubuhnya merasa seperti sulit untuk bergerak. Ariri tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menjalankan perintah yang dikirim melalui saraf.

Sayang langkah kijang terhenti, mata terbelalak mendapati pemandangan yang kian membuat rasa takutnya kian menggetarkan jantung. Darah memenuhi hampir setiap keramik dalam ruang aula serbaguna istana. Tubuh-tubuh manusia yang terkapar tak bernyawa hampir memeunuhi ruang. Bau nyengat mengganggu penciuman.

Ditambah, ada satu pemandangan yang membuat raga dan batin bergeming. Yaitu ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat tak asing kini tengah duduk di singgasana kebangaannya dengan keadaan yang tak biasa. Ada sebuah pedang samurai yang dengan biadab menembus dada kirinya, dan juga ada seseorang di sana yang memegang gagang pedang tajam itu. Terlihat seperti orang itu memang sengaja menancapkannya di sana.

Ariri terkejut bukan main. Pupil mata bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa hingga tak mampu untuk menggunakan kakinya. Detak jantuk kian memacu cepat. Napas memburu. Namun semua gejala itu tak berlangsung lama; aura kemarahan kini memenuhi seluruh air muka Ariri, ditambah tangan dikepal sekuatnya—meluapkan kemarahannya.

Untuk seaat, kemarahan berhasil mengambil seluruh raga dan rohani. Namun, karena kini ia berada di tempat kejadian pembunuhan—ditambah pembunuhnya masih ada dalam jangkauan pandangannha, Ariri menarik napas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Perlahan dirinya berhasil menurunkan seluruh emosinya.

“Niku! Untuk apa kau membunuh Raja?! Untuk mendapatkan takhtanya?” akhirnya Ariri dengan lantang mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

Lantas membuat orang yang sebelumnya memamerkan senyum kemenangan pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu menoleh, lalu mengeluarkan suara ejek, “oh, Raden? Kau di sini? Sayang, pestanya sudah berakhir,” sosok yang berperawakan seperti berandalan itu menarik pedang yang sebelumnya tertanam di dada kiri korban.

“Bukannya kau bisa mendapatkan takhta dengan mudah, mengingat kau itu adalah calon menantunya Raja Suke?” Ariri kembali melanjutkan pertanyaanya, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan.

Pertanyaannya disabut dengan suara tawa yang sengaja ditahan oleh Niku, yang dikenal sebagai Bupati Gelanggelang, “ya, tapi hanya di awalnya saja. Setelah kejadian ini, aku bukanlah lagi calon menantunya,” ia mulai mendekati Ariri dengan wajah angkuh, “biar aku tebak, kau sengaja kembali datang ke istana setelah merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, kan?”

Air muka Ariri tidak menunjukkan sinar apapun, seolah membuat dirinnya seperti tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh pembunuh sang Raja. Ia tak memberikan satu respons pun. Yang ditatap kian melemparkan senyum ejek.

“Tebakanku benar. Kau cukup hebat,” Niku kembali berkata, “biar aku menjelaskannya secara singkat padamu,” wajahnya sengaja ia dekatkan ke depan wajah Ariri. Wajah Niku yang menunjukkan keangkuhan dan kesombongan tiada tara, membuat kian lama Ariri ingin membogem wajah itu.

Niku menarik menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan memunggungi Ariri, “singkatnya, pasukan yang kukirim dari arah utara hanyalah sebagai umpan. Ketika seluruh prajurit tersisa berada di medan tempur bagian Utara, lalu masuklah aku bersama pasukanku dari arah Selatan menyerbu istana dengan mudah. Aku datang sebagai Calon Menantunya hanyalah sebuah kedok agar aku bisa tahu bagaimana kondisi Kerajaan Singhasari dari dalam, kemudian aku bisa menyerang dengan mudah,” kemudian suara tawanya yang terdengar begitu licik berkumandang hebat dalam aula.

“Sekarang akulah Rajanya! Dan aku bisa melaksanakan rencana terbesarku kedua!”

Sang Raden sudah tak mampu membendung seluruh amarah yang sempat menguasai dirinya beberapa saat lalu—yang kemudian kembali menyerang dan mengambil alih emosi hati. Kepalan tangan kiat mengerat seiring suara tawa menusuk telinganya bertubi-tubi, kuku jarinya bahkan membuat tapak tangannya tergores.

“Ayah! Ayah!”

Hendaklah Ariri ingin mengambil kuda-kuda, mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan serangan dari belakang secara mendadak, tapi ia urungkan karena ada suara melengking yang datang melewati atmosfer panas. Membuat pasang mata penghuni tersisa dalam aula menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Didapati sosok gadis berparas ayu tengah berlarian kecil dengan begitu tergesah, hendaklah mengarah ke kursi takhta yang bermandikan darah sang Raja. Sontak mata Ariri kembali terbelalak, terkejut bukan main.

“Nona Hrv! Jangan mendekat ke sana!”

Seribu sayang, anak dara itu tepat setelah mendapatkan teriakan larangan, dirinya sudah dicegat oleh beberapa pria bertubuh berbaju besi. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, lantas membuat dirinya mengambil tindakan untuk segera lari. Namun, sebelum melarikan diri, kedua tangannya sudah dikunci kuat oleh mereka.

Lantaslah sang Putri merontah, memberontak dengan harap bisa melepaskan diri. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan para prajurit itu—yang diduga adalah bawahannya Niku. “Lepaskan aku, wahai prajurit jahanam!”

Tawa sang pemimpin kudeta kembali menggelegarkan tawa jahat. Tertawa untuk kemenangannya yang sudah sangat terlihat jelas. Ariri menggeretakkan gigi; muak mendengar suara tawa yang terlalu bising dan mengganggu guncangan emosi, satu sisi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu untuk menghentikan sang Putri.

Di saat bersamaan, telinganya dapat menangkap suara derap kaki yang melangkah begitu cepat—walaupun suara itu terdengar samar. Langsunglah Ariri mencari asal suara; mendapati tiga gadis berparas lainnya jua datang hendak masuk ke tengah aula. Tanpa ambil pikir panjang, sang Raden dengan cepat berlari dan mendekati ketiga gadis itu.

“Nona-nona. Kita harus pergi dari sini! Secepat mungkin!”

“Tapi, Raden, bagaimana dengan Hrv?” salah satu dari mereka seolah tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Ariri.

“Masalahnya, Nona Vane, kalau kita terus berada di sini, yang ada kita justru ditawan oleh mereka,” sang Raden berusaha memberikan pengertian bahwa keputusannya adalah jalan terbaik di saat kondisi sangat mendesak seperti sekarang. Satu sisi ia tidak ingin—yang diketahui—seluruh putri kesayangan almarhum Raja Suke bernasib sama seperti Hrv.

Ketiga putri itu terdiam, seakan tak tahu ingin membalas apa—satu sisi mereka setuju, dan satu sisinya lagi merasa tak tega melihat salah satu saudarinya berhasil tertangkap oleh para penyerbu kerajaan.

Sampai Ve, putri tertua di antara mereka pum berseru, “kita tidak punya pilihan lain.”

Seolah kalimat itu adalah perintah, maka kedua saudari lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Segeralah Ariri mengambil alih peran sebagai pemimpin dalam pelarian tak terencanakan, memberikan perintah agar ketiga putri Suke mengekorinya.

Memacukan kecepatan lari secepat yang dibisa, mereka berusaha berlari dari kejaran anak buah Niku. Berlari keluar istana. Berlari meninggalkan medan perang. Berlari meninggalkan jejak rasa sakit tak terima atas semua runrutan kejadian di hari ini—rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lama.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah, yang terpenting tak terkejar oleh para prajurit itu. Hingga tanpa sadar Ariri membawa mereka masuk menerobos hutan. Hutan adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk dijadikan markas persembunyian. Sebelum mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka haruslah tetap berlari menelusuri hutan agar tidak mudah ditemukan.

Sang Raden melihat ada sebuah batu besar yang bersanding dengan pohon besar. _Mungkin itu tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat sejenak_ —batinnya sejenak. “Nona-nona. Kita akan bersembunyi di balik batu besar itu untuk beristirahat sebentar,” ujar Ariri sembari menunjukkan yang dimaksudkannya.

Suara keluh kesal keluar dari Vane, “ah, akhirnya aku bisa membiarkan kakiku beristirahat.”

Sesuai arahan Ariri, akhirnya mereka tiba di belakang batu besar yang senantiasa mempunyai struktur kokoh. Napas tersenggal banyak akibat butuh pasokan udara baru dalam paru-paru. Para gadis pun menggunakan batu besar itu sebagai tempat sandaran untuk punggung mereka. Sementara itu, Ariri memasang mata untuk menjaga tempat persembunyian aman.

Selagi mencoba menstabilkan ritme napas, Anu, putri ketiga dari Suke, memulai lembaran topik baru, “Raden, apa kau memiliki rencanaa untuk membebaskan Hrv dari tawanannya si licik Niku itu?”

“Sesujurnya, Nona. Saya belum mendapatkan ide bagaimana caranya membebaskan Nona Hrv,” Ariri menghela napas, raut sedih sempat bernaung di wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap ketiga putri itu dengan senyum yakin, “namun sesegera mungkin saya akan menemukan cara terbaik—”

“Kalau begitu, kau mau mendengarkan saranku?”

Sontak seluruh anggota pelarian terlonjak kaget saat suara asing tiba-tiba datang dan menyela pembicaraan. Ariri siaga memasang kuda-kuda, guna mempertahankan diri di saat sesuatu tak diinginkan terjadi. Sementara yang lainnya bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Raden. Tingkat kewaspaaan Ariri merenggang dikala ia melihat sosok yang menyela pembicarakan memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Raden melongo, “kenapa seseorang pejabat seperti Anda bisa berada di tempat seperti ini, Karuru?”

Yang disebut sebagai pejabat itu terkikik geli, “anggap saja aku sedang bosan dan tidak sengaja aku melewati tempat kalian sedang beristirahat. Dan kebetulan saja aku tahu kondisi Kerajaan Singhasari kini sudah ditakhlukan oleh Bupati Gelanggelang itu.”

Mendengar itu, membuat sang putri sulung bersua, “pasukan Singhasari berhasil dikalahkan oleh pasukan Gelanggelang?”

“Tepat setelah berita raja lama kalian sudah dibinasakan,” lanjut Karuru. “Oh, omong-omong, kau yakin tidak ingin mendengar beberapa saran dariku, Raden?”

Pemilik gelar terhenyak, kemudian menurunkan posisi kuda-kudanya, “jikalau Anda tidak keberatan.”

“Rencana dariku adalah, kau berpura-pura menyerah pada Niku dan memohon padanya agar menjadikanmu sebagai prajuritnya. Jadilah anak yang baik selama menjadi prajuritnya Niku, hanya sementara waktu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaannya, kau mulai kongkalikong dengan para prajurit lain—tenang, aku akan ikut membantu. Kalau sudah, kumpulkan mereka dan kita pojokkan Niku!”

Setelah Karuru melontarkan saran yang dirinya maksud, kemudian sang Pejabat itu mulai tertawa nyaring. Membuat terlihat seperti dirinyalah yang ingin menggulingkan sang Bupati Gelanggelang. Ariri beserta ketiga putri lainnya hanya melongo mendapati pemandangan tak wajar itu, tidak ada yang ingin memberikan sepatah komentar pun.

“Tapi, kudeta bukanlah ide yang buruk,” setelah mendengar seluruh isi saran dari pejabat itu, terlihat di mata Ariri ada sinar kepercayaan kembali, “tidak salah banyak orang mengatakan Anda adalah pejabat yang bijaksana.”

“ _Hehe_ , memang begitulah aku,” tawa akan kesombongan Karuru kembali teresonansikan untuk beberapa saat, “oh. Dan kusarankan untuk membiarkan ketiga putrinya Raja Suke yang sedang bersamamu bersembunyikan di desa dekat hutan ini.”

“Ah—Anda benar,” teringat akan satu hal penting, Ariri menoleh ke belakang, menatap ketiga orang yang dimaksud Karuru.

Seolah paham dengan air muka keraguan yang diperlihat secara tak sengaja oleh sang Raden, mereka bertiga pun mengangguk.

“Tidak apa-apa, kami akan baik-baik saja di sana. Lagipula, pasukan dari Gelanggelang itu tidak tahu daerah sini,” Anu menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

“Sepertinya kami juga tidak akan membantu jika kami ikut bersamamu. Sudah, sana pergi,” Vane pun turut menyerukan pikiran—walaupun seolah dirinya mengusir.

Mendapatkan sebuah respons tak terduga bagi Ariri, sesaat dirinya tak tahu bagaimana cara membalas dengan runrutan kalimat yang sopan—karena yang terpikirkan hanyalah sebuah umpatan kasar. Namun, karena semuanya sudah sepakat untuk mengikuti saran brilian Karuru, maka mulailah mereka memulai siasat.

Pertama, sesuai siasat, Ariri menyerahkan diri pada Niku lalu memohon akan segala ampunan darinya. Berkat hasutan dari Karuru, akhirnya Niku memberikan pengampuannya setelah beberapa pertimbangan. Tak lama setelahnya, sang Raden diangkat menjadi prajurit bawahan Niku.

Selama Ariri berakting seolah setia terhadap sosok yang sudah meruntuhkan Kerajaan Singhasari, kini dirinya tahu jikalau wilayah yang pernah direbut oleh Niku kini mendirikan daerah kekuasaan baru yang diberi nama Kerajaan Kadiri—dengan Niku sebagai pemimpin baru dari kerajaan baru.

Untuk beberapa lama, Ariri sengaja bertingkah seolah ia adalah bawahan yang setia kepada sang Raja, tak pernah gentar akan apapun, dan selalu menuntaskan segala amanah yang diberikan padanya. Membuatnya secara tak sengaja mendapatkan hadiah Hutan.

Beberapa harinya setelahnya, pasukan tentara Mongol pun mendarat. Konon katanya, Suke pernah melukai utusan yang dikirim oleh Raja Mongol. Maka tujuan sebenarnya pasukan Mongol mendarat di Pulau Jawa adalah untuk menghukum Suke. Ariri tersenyum kemenangan, ia melihat sebuah kesempatan emas terbuka lebar di depan mata.

Maka segeralah sang Raden bernegosiasi dengan memimpin pasukan Mongol demi melakukan kudeta terhadap Niku. Isi negosiasinya jikalau mereka membantunya dalam kudeta, ia akan bersedia menyatakan tunduk pada bangsa Mongol. Mereka pun setuju.

Niku, yang mendengar persekongkolan itu, segeralah ia mengirimkan pasukan Kadiri untuk menghancurkan mereka yang bersekongkol. Naas pasukan itu ditakhlukan oleh pihak Mongol. Selanjutnya, mereka langsung menyerbu lingkungan Kerajaan Kadiri.

Sukses besar serangan itu, membuat Niku terpojok. Alhasil tak punya jalan keluar, sang raja Kadiri pun menyerah tanpa bersyarat. Niku menyerahkan diri dan ditawan di dalam kapal Mongol.

Setelah Ariri berhasil menggulingkan Niku berkat bala bantuan tentara Mongol, wilayah kekuasaan yang dulunya adalah dalam genggaman sang Raja terakhir Kerajaan Singhasari kini sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Niku. Namun, ada sebuah hal yang mengganjal di benak sang Raden.

“Karena Raja Suke sudah tidur dengan damai, dan Niku sudah digulingkan, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang memimpin kerajaan ini.”

Maka datanglah sang Pejabat nan bijaksana Karuru menghampiri, memberikan sebuah saran, “kusarankan kau menikahi putrinya Suke, kelak kau bisa mengambil takhta dan meneruskan perjuangan Suke—tentunya dengan sebuah kerajaan baru.”

Mendapati saran seperti itu, membuat Raden berpikir keras. Namun, karena dirinya berpikir dari segala sudut pandang, demi keamanan dan kemakmuran rakyat. Maka Ariri pun bersedia mengikuti saran Karuru.

Tak butuh waktu bagi kabar beredar hingga ke pelosok Jawa Timur. Isi kabarnya menyatakan bahwa keponakan dari Raja Suke berhasil mengusir mantan Bupati Gelanggelang. Selain itu, kabar baik lain yang tersebar adalah sang keponakan, Ariri, berniat untuk membangun ulang kerajaan yang baru di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Masih ada kabar baik terakhir. Berdasarkan saran dari Karuru, Ariri harus menikahi putri dari Almarhum Suke. Permasalahanya adalah, sang calon Raja tidak tahu siapakah yang akan ia persunting. Dirinya seakan merasa aneh jika salah satu dari mereka, maka akan timbul suatu masalah yang lebih merepotkan baginya—berhubung Ariri sebenarnya adalah tipe yang tak mau ambil pusing.

Karena tak mau ambil pusinglah membuat dirinya mengambil keputusan untuk mempersunting seluruh anak dara dari Suke. Ya, mereka berempat.

Setelah pesta megah pernikahannya usai, mulailah Ariri mengawali kisah baru; bersama dengan gelar Raja, bersama keempat wanita cantik yang ia sunting, membangun sebuah kerajaan baru dan menciptakan kehidupan yang damai bagi rakyatnya.

Dan kerajaan itu ia beri nama, **_Kerajaan Majapahit._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch our video entry too [hereeee](https://youtu.be/b9w-UPb-cRk)~!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this!! ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment, or kudos!


End file.
